Density of wireless communications networks is increasing. This includes an increase in the concentration of wireless networking devices in a particular region of interest, and an increase in use made by such devices of the available wireless communication medium, i.e. the radio frequency (RF) spectrum.
Increased density increases the likelihood of collision between two wireless transmissions, unless steps are taken to mitigate this likelihood.
One approach to attempt to reduce the possibility of collision is for a station (STA), before using a channel, to sense the channel to determine if the channel is clear to be used. This is often governed by a clear channel assessment (CCA) threshold, a parameter used to define the sensitivity of a station to incoming transmission from other STAs.
The present disclosure describes embodiments which harness the concept of CCA and provide further examples of management of channel access.